RHMG Farkle Gets Punished
by nsew5000
Summary: Farkle Gets Punished For A Sin He Committed Seven Years Ago


The day before Maya and Riley's 2nd Wedding Anniversary and Riley's 24th Birthday, Smackle brought Farkle to the new Minkii Arts and News Building to see what Smackle had designed. Both the AIT+ Studio and a special, secret area known as Maya and Riley's Private Suite.

When they arrived, they were met by Maya, Riley, Topanga and Aubrey, Topanga's Executive Assistant. Smackle started to give everyone a tour. On the South Wall, to their left, were four large cubicles. Smackle explained: "The first cubicle is our Costumes area, with many racks of Clothing and shelving with many drawers of Accessories and Jewelry. The second cubicle is our Makeup and Hair preparation area. The third cubicle area is our Laundry, Restrooms and Shower area. And the fourth cubicle area is our Kitchen and Dining area."

Smackle then directed their attention to the Stage Area, centered along the West Wall in front of them, and extending into the middle of the Studio. "The West Wall is coated with a new material our Minkus Technology Group has invented that is like, but it is far superior to what use to be called a Green Screen, which allows us to project any scene we want, behind the Stage Area. And, as you can see, we have a four-poster California King bed as the major Prop of our Stage Area. On the North Wall to our right are a number of cabinets in which we store all of our other Stage Furniture, Stage Props, and other Studio Equipment, and of course, the entire Farkle Dungeon in which you Farkle committed the Sin and Illegal Act of Statutory Rape of Maya and Riley! I really hate that they had to endure that!"

Farkle immediately yelled: "That was 7 years ago, and they enjoyed it!"

Maya walked up to Farkle: "Like Hell Farkle. No, we did not enjoy that time. We actually hated the whole event. That is why we stopped being friends with Lucas and Zay. And we wanted to stop being your friend too. Only because we love Smackle did we not stop being friends with you! She is the only reason we did not go to the police and have you arrested! We were only 17 Farkle, you committed Statutory Rape!"

At that point, Farkle broke down and fell to his knees crying: "I am so sorry Maya! I am so sorry Riley. I never knew you felt that way. Oh, I am so sorry!" Maya continued: "Well being so sorry is not an excuse. What you did was a Sin against the two people you swore to love forever."

Riley looked at him on the floor: "Again, only Smackle is keeping from a long prison sentence Farkle. When she told us how she has been punishing you for your Sin, we decided you do need to be punished, now and forever!" All five women glared at him: Now Strip!" Farkle was caught off guard: "What? What did you tell me? Smackle came over to him: "Riley told you to strip, as in get your clothes off, be naked." Farkle looked up to Smackle: "Right now, right here in front of all of you?" Smackle smirked: "Yes, dearest, right here, right now. Now Do It!"

Farkle stood up and began to strip and put his clothes in a neat pile on the bed. When he was finished, Aubrey took the pile of clothes away. She then returned with Red Toby. She put it on the bed and opened it. Farkle just looked at the contents of Red Toby and shivered. Smackle smirked at him again: "You will never be Dominate again. You are now Maya, Riley, and my Submissive Slave. From now on, you will do anything and everything we tell you to do." She slapped him across the face: "Is that clear to you?" Farkle just nodded yes. And, from now on, whenever you are in the sole presence of one, both, or all three of us, you will be naked. Do you understand that?" Farkle looked down at the floor: "Yes, Mistresses!" Smackle turned to Maya and Riley: "He is now your property too." She handed Maya and Riley each a small key. Looking down at Farkle's penis, locked in its Chastity Device, they understood what the key unlocked.

Smackle turned back to Farkle: "Now, you get on the bed and prepare for your first of many Punishment Sessions!" Farkle immediately hopped on the bed as Smackle turned back to Maya and Riley: "Ladies, he is your Submissive Slave to do with as you please. Just don't cause any permanent damage. I may need to use him in the future." Everyone, except Farkle, laughed.

Smackle turned to Aubrey: "You are our Mistress of Ceremonies. Prepare our Slave." Aubrey immediately started getting "Toys" out of Red Toby. The first item was a pair of Spreader Bars, which she attached to Farkle's ankles and wrists. When she spread them open to full width, Farkle was now in an X position on the bed with his penis locked in the Chastity Device and the large Butt Plug in his ass.

The next item Aubrey brought out was a Ring Gag with a Posture Collar attached. She quickly put that on Farkle. This Gag allowed objects to be placed into the mouth. Then she brought out a pair of Clover Clamps and thread them through the Collar Ring and attached them to his nipples. These brought tears to his eyes when she pulled on them hard.

She saw the large Butt Plug that was in his ass, so she decided to just leave it in until it was time to put other objects in his ass. She then asked Riley for her key, which she used to unlock his Chastity Device. She immediately lifted his legs to attach a Ball Humbler in its place. The humbler allowed his nine-inch penis to grow erect while putting great pressure on his balls. Again he had tears in his eyes.

While Aubrey was preparing Slave Farkle, Mistresses Maya and Riley were undressing and each put on one of the 12-inch Strap-on Dildos. They, of course, kept on the high heels. When they were ready, everyone assisted in turning Farkle over so that his butt was easily assessable. Aubrey removed the butt plug and Maya and Riley took turns fucking Frankle's ass with their Strap-ons. They continued to use his ass for 15 minutes, as he was crying and moaning in pain. Maya and Riley then took Spiked Pinwheels and ran them all over his ass, leaving small blood trails.

Again, everyone assisted to move Farkle to lie on his back, with his head hanging over the bed. Maya and Riley removed their Strap-Ons and moved over to Farkle. They flipped a coin to determine which of them would be first to have Farkle lick their pussy. Maya won and positioned herself over Farkle's mouth. She then ordered him to please her pussy. He continued to lick and tongue her until she had an Awesome Orgasm all over his face. Then Mistress Riley took her turn and continued to be pleasured until she had her Awesome Orgasm all over his face.

Maya and Riley then put their Strap-ons back on and proceeded to take turns face fucking Farkle through the Ring Gag. By now, Farkle was a sticky mess, being covered in love juices and sweat. And he was exhausted. So everyone took a break, leaving him lying on the bed.

All five ladies went into the Kitchen Area and had snacks and champagne and reviewed what had happened to Farkle. And, Topanga and Aubrey brought out the legal Agreement they had prepared for everyone to read and understand.

Everyone returned to the Stage Area. Farkle had fallen asleep. Maya leaned over Farkle and gently started to suck his penis. She continued until he awoke and started to moan. He then said he was close to cumming and Maya wrapped her hands around his penis and pulled hard preventing him from any pleasure. Riley came over to Farkle and repeated exactly what Maya had done and also denied him any pleasure. He was still a sticky mess, covered in love juices and sweat, and now denied any pleasure twice. He just moaned in pain.

Aubrey removed all of the toys from Farkle and helped him get off the bed and go to the shower to clean himself. She then helped the still naked Farkle have some snacks and an energy drink to bring himself back to reasonable consciousness.

She then brought him back to the bed where he sat on the edge, keenly aware that all five ladies were now very serious. Topanga handed him the Agreement, which he took his time to read.

The Agreement contained clauses that he gave up all of his Personal Property and Real Estate, now and forever, to his wife Smackle. He read further, and the next clauses stated that he agreed that he had committed the Statutory Rape of Maya and Riley, and he now freely gave his person to be the Submissive Slave to Mistresses Maya, Riley, and Smackle. And if he did not comply with this Agreement, he would be imprisoned for the rest of his life.

All parties named in the Agreement signed and date it and Topanga and Aubrey signed and dated it as Witnesses.

Smackle turned around to face the East Wall: "And, as you can see, our entire East Wall behind you is a huge Mirror. Behind the mirror are Cameras, Lighting Controls, and Speakers that are remotely operated from your Maya and Riley's Private Suite. And everything that happened here today has been recorded.

Farkle left the building with Smackle, still naked per the Agreement he just signed.


End file.
